


Disc

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: De-Aged, child-avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: Some of the avengers got hit with a de-aging ray . . . or something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 30th prompt "Disc."

“Okay ankle-biters, nap time.” Tony announced, dropping a small mountain of blankets onto the workshop floor.

“Not sleepy.” argued Clint from his perch on top of one of the work benches.

“Yes you are.” Natasha said, picking out two blankets from the pile and throwing one at Clint. Natasha wobbled, as she is too small to properly saunter, over to the couch. Clint grumbled as he climbed down from the work bench and joined Natasha on the couch.

“Well that’s two of you. Where’s -” Tony was cut of when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and oh, there was Steve. Toddler Steve wordlessly held up a CD. Where did he even find a CD in the workshop? “Uh. You want me to play that while you guys sleep?” Toddler Steve nodded, grabbed a blanket and then scrambled up onto the couch to join Clint and Natasha. The three toddlers settled down and got themselves comfortable as Tony put the CD into one of the computers and asked Jarvis to set the sound level to nap-time. The lab filled with deep cello music. Not Tony’s usual but then again, nothing had been usual for the last couple of days.

The team had gone up against another villain team. There was the usual fighting happening in Central Park, another landscaping bill he had to pay, and then one of the bad guys pulled out their last resort weapon. They were firing at anyone who got close and after a few minutes they finally got lucky and hit Natasha, Clint, and Steve. There was a bright orange flash and instead of his teammates, Tony found toddler versions of themselves. Thor caught the villain with a lighting strike and Fury took the whole gang to lock up. Which left Tony with a weapon to reverse engineer and three toddlers to take care of.

“Sleep tight kids.” Tony said, turning back to his holograms. Hopefully he could reverse this whole mess soon.


End file.
